wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cinnibari
Hands, put your empty hands in mine And scars, show me all the scars you hide And hey, if your wings are broken Please take mine so yours can open too ‘Cause I’m gonna stand by you Don’t be so afraid to hurt someone that you end up hurting yourself Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I And love, if your wings are broken Borrow mine so yours can open too 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you Intro Sometimes you want to do something, but fear holds you back. It happens a lot, in fact. One very important occasion of this happened to a young Cinnibari, a LeafWing who was just starting to come to terms with her sexuality, as she heard a beautiful pink dragoness be laughed at and insulted. She had begun to feel for her, and she could see how much the words hurt her. It made her angry, but she was too scared to speak up. Maybe it would happen to her too. Yet when she faced something much more terrifying, she responded in a heartbeat, and it changed everything. She realized that had she stepped in, so much could have been prevented. So she changed herself, and became better. In turn, she helped another improve as much as she could. This dragoness was named Orchid, and they loved each other very much. It was love so strong, it could withstand any battle, any barrage of pain or words. No matter what, they would stay strong. Cinnibari would never let the terror return. She would become a protector. The most loyal protector ever. Maybe she cared a little too much about protecting, because she ignored the pain it caused her. Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Appearance Text here Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Personality *Loyal *Caring *Doesn’t take care of herself *Puts others in front of herself when she shouldn’t *Helps even when it hurts her *Scared to hurt others *Kind *Falls hard for dragons *Way more open than before **Used to be really shy + quiet Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating And love, if your wings are broken We can brave through those emotions too 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you History Cinnibari had an average childhood. She didn’t have the best parents, but they took care of her. They didn’t talk to her a lot, and they did ignore her sometimes, but they were nice when they did speak. Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in And faith, I think faith is helping to reason No, no, no, love, if your wings are broken Borrow mine so yours can open too 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you Abilities Text here Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Relationships Text here Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Trivia *Most of Cinnibari’s friends actually hate Orchid and think they should break up, but she won’t listen I'll be your eyes when yours can't shine I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite And when you can't rise, well, I'll cry with you on hands and knees 'Cause I (I'm gonna stand by you) Gallery Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on) Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+ Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Sbyman)